


Late Night Snack

by VividSunsets



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Let Obi-Wan take care of Cody dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSunsets/pseuds/VividSunsets
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to remember to take  care of yourself. It helps to have people who care about you.





	Late Night Snack

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the 212th’s temporary base on Maydanna after a round of late-night training, which would hopefully help him sleep soundly for the first time in nights. He liked the atmosphere when it was this quiet, and he worked to keep his steps from making a noise as he walked through the hallway. 

The peaceful energy was only interrupted by the low-lying tension and fear that Obi-Wan always felt when he walked near the clone barracks at night, which he’d failed to identify the source of. After passing them and heading to his own quarters, he noticed the door of the command center ajar and the blue light it cast into the hallway, and, wanting to ensure that the base was secure, looked in with trepidation, only to find Cody passed out on the desk.

Obi-Wan wondered how long Cody had been there. He couldn’t have fallen asleep longer ago than an hour if the holo hadn’t gone into sleep mode, but it was still two thirty in the morning. It wasn’t healthy for Obi-Wan to be up at this time, and Cody was not that much of an exception to human biology. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan whispered.

Cody groaned and shifted on the table, but no response. Cody usually slept lightly, waking at the slightest provocation, so Obi-Wan, now worried, gently tapped Cody on the shoulder.

“Cody?” he repeated, only for Cody to sit bolt upright, fear in his eyes for a fraction of a second before he relaxed.

“General Kenobi, am I late, did I miss—“ he said, already getting up.

“No, it’s okay, it’s still two-thirty,” Obi-Wan said, in the voice he usually reserved for when Anakin woke from his nightmares as a Padawan, “I just thought you would be more comfortable in your bed. Why are you here this late, anyway?”

Cody smiled, and the tiredness made him look twice his age.

“Joint op with the Five Hundred and First tomorrow, remember, General? Skywalker’s plans tend to revolve around improvisation, and it’s rubbed off on Commander Tano, and even Rex. I like to have a plan so that doesn’t happen.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Right, you have a good point, but if you wanted to go over the plans more extensively, you could have asked me.”

Cody looked uncomfortable for a moment and Obi-Wan decided to not press the issue.

“Thanks for the offer, General, but I should really be getting to be—“ 

Cody’s statement was interrupted by his stomach growling for nearly five seconds. He looked mortified.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said, careful of his tone, “when is the last time you ate?”

Obi-Wan understood this, as Cody reminded him to eat every so often, so damned if he didn’t return the favor.

Cody looked guilty and looked around the room, guessing at a time.

“Uh, twelve hundred, I think?”

Obi-Wan looked flatly at Cody. 

“I have nutrient bars in my quarters. I am not forcing you, but I would appreciate it if you ate one.” 

“Rich words coming from you, General Kenobi,” Cody said, pointedly emphasizing Obi-Wan’s name.

“It’s because of your reminders that I started doing that,” Obi-Wan said sheepishly.

Cody smiled smugly and stood up, nodding at Obi-Wan.

The two walked to Obi-Wan’s quarters in a silence that comforted Obi-Wan, and finally, both (because Obi-Wan hadn’t eaten since dinner and before a workout) unwrapped a bar and began eating.

Obi-Wan broke the silence. 

“You know, Cody, you should take care of yourself as well.”

“General, I have so much to do, this is war, sometimes I don’t have time.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said, feeling the weight of Cody’s statement settle on his shoulders, “but we have to try.” 

Obi-Wan took Cody’s wrapper as they finished eating.

“Goodnight,” he said as Cody got up and started out.

“Night, and thank you,” Cody replied, the smallest smile on his face as he exited into the night.


End file.
